Meant to Be in Love
by badboylover24
Summary: A Dislestia fanfic for Christmas. It's a parody of the ending of Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas, taking place after Tirek's defeat. I don't own anything, not even the song. This is but a parody I wrote for Christmas.


**Meant to Be in Love**

**Summary: **A Dislestia parody of the ending of _Nightmare Before Christmas_ I wrote for Christmas. During the celebration after Tirek's defeat, Celestia slips out to be alone…only for the Master of Chaos to follow her. I don't own the ending or the song; this is all just a parody from the works of Tim Burton.

DCL*~*~*LCD

Celestia was surprised when Discord handed her a bouquet of flowers she has never seen before. Each flower has six petals, and each petal was a different color: sky blue; tickled pink; pearl white; warm orange; bright yellow; and dark lavender…the same colors as Twilight and her friends! She smiled at Discord as she figured it out, and he winked at her. With a golden glow of her horn, she took the bouquet from his eagle claw and sniffed them with a blush.

"They're beautiful, Discord," she said. "Thank you…" She then looked up at them as he looked away with a bashful blush/smile. "Did you create these yourself?"

"Y-Yeah," he answered, rubbing the side of his neck as his blush grew deeper. "I call them…Harmony Blooms, in honor of the girls. Each petal has a different flavor on them by the way."

"Oh?" she replied with interest (the good kind, mind you). "Like what?" Before he could answer though, Pinkie Pie bounced over to him and grabbed his paw.

"Discord, ya gotta come with me! Shining Armor wants to talk to you!" Discord was surprised at this. Shining Armor—Twilight's brother who deliberately called him a _traitor_—wants to talk to him?! That can't be good.

"Uh, can he wait, Pinkie? I'm kinda in the middle of—"

"No, he needs to talk to _now_!"

"But Pinkie—" But the pink Earth Pony already dragged him away from Celestia, whom he turned to apologetically. But she only gave him and understanding smile that assured him that everything will be alright. But it wasn't enough to assure him as he finds himself standing before Shining Armor who's with Cadence, Twilight, and the other Ponies of Harmony.

"Discord," he said to him formally. The Draconequus gulped nervously.

"Uh, Shining Armor, how's it going? Listen, I understand that you wanna give me a severe sitting down, but can we not do this in front of—"

"I want to say I'm sorry," Shining interrupted him, bowing his head low before the surprised Master of Chaos.

"Sorry? For what? _I _was the one who—"

"He meant for calling you a traitor," Twilight explained as he and Cadence gave him a scolding glare that made him frown with shame.

"Yeah," he then said before turning to him. "I shouldn't have said that and hurt you; it's like the day before my wedding all over again when I hurt Twilight and not listen to her about my fake fiancée." Discord smirked as he then figured it out.

"Cadence threatened to make you sleep on the couch until you apologize, didn't she?" Now it was Cadence's turn to look away with a blush.

"Uh, yeah…"

"It's alright, Shining. You didn't _have _to apologize; I _was _a traitor for what I did back there alongside Tirek."

"Still…" Shining asked as he turned to him, "can you forgive me?"

"Well, sure. Just as long as you don't make a scene by groveling or anything, okay?" The three Ponies laughed in reply, making him laugh as well.

"Now that that's out of the way," Cadence then said to him, "Shining, Twilight, and I have been talking, and we were wondering if you could do something big for us." Discord gave him an arched eyebrow in confusion.

"See," Twilight explained, "Cadence and Shining are planning this huge event at the Crystal Empire in a couple of months, and they want _you _to be in charge of putting it together." Discord was surprised at this that he thought he was going to become speechless.

"I…I would be honored." They smiled at his acceptance.

"That's wonderful," Fluttershy replied happily. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Celestia; she'll be so proud of you just as much as we are." That's when Discord remembered.

"Celestia!" He then turned to where he last saw her but found she was already gone. "Aw, no! Where is she now?"

"I saw her slip outside a few seconds ago with yer bouquet," Applejack answered. "Don't ya worry; I'm sure she hasn't gone far."

"Were you talking to her just now, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, before Pinkie interrupted me and pulled me away from her before I could talk to her about something important."

"That you're in love with her, right?" Rainbow asked with a sly smirk. Discord nodded with a sheepish blush. He told the girls before that he's in love with Celestia ever since she and Luna encased him in stone, and they seemed sort of okay with it. Well, Rarity fainted dramatically, but you know what I mean.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Pinkie.

"I tried to, but _you _wouldn't let me," he answered with a glare at her. Pinkie blinked with surprise when it hit her and looked away ashamed and embarrassed.

"Oopsie…sorry…"

"Well, what are you waiting for, dude?" Rainbow said to him excitedly. "Go after her! Sweep her off her hooves! Steal a kiss from her! Serenade her! Or—"

"Rainbow, you're embarrassing yourself," Twilight said to her, making her calm down quickly.

"You girls…really think I should go for it?" asked the surprised Discord.

"Of course," Fluttershy answered. "It's your chance now to let her know what's in your heart."

"Don't you _dare _let her go," Rarity protested firmly, taking the Pegasus' side. Discord smiled in reply.

"Thanks, girls. I'll go for it." He then flew out of the castle to look for Celestia.

"Go get her, lover boy," Shining chuckled to himself.

DCL*~*~*LCD

Celestia soon found a small hill to settle on and watch the stars, the bouquet of Harmony Blooms still in her golden aura. Once settled down, she took out one of the flowers to sample the petals. She figured if Discord doesn't get the chance to tell her the flavors, she can find out for herself.

Discord meanwhile found her on the hill, which is not too far from Twilight's castle. Seeing that she's sampling one of the flowers he created, he smiled. Holding his bouquet to her…resting under the stars…The girls are right; it's now or never. So he went up to the hill to express his heart to her.

Celestia meanwhile had just sampled three of the petals so far. The first was the orange one; it tasted crisp like a slice of cinnamon apple pie. The second was the white one; it's as divine like the creamiest marshmallow fluff. The third was the blue one; it has a zing to it like wild berries of all kinds put together. Before she could sample a fourth petal, she heard a low voice sing out to her.

_My dearest friend, if you don't mind_

She turned to see that it was Discord, singing to her as he floated slowly up the hill towards her. His eyes shown in the full moonlight as he looked up to her, and it was then that she realized that he's in love with her.

_I'd like to join you by your side_

Discord watched her stand up on her hooves but kept on singing. He can see in her eyes that she wants him to continue. Is it possible that…she loves him too?

_Where we can gaze into the stars_

Celestia started to sing with him, but Discord didn't stop. He was too focused on her smiling face as he continued slowly up to her until he's standing before her.

_And sit together_

_Now and forever_

_For it is plain_

_As anyone can see_

_We're simply meant to be_

Discord just smiled down at Celestia before gently wrapping his lion arm around the back of her neck and tilting her chin up with his eagle talon. He then leant forward and placed his lips upon hers for a gentle kiss. In reply, she placed a hoof upon his shoulder and returned the kiss as she smiled through it. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before they broke it and looked into each other's eyes.

"Celestia," Discord then said, "I just want to say that…I've been in love with you since the moment I first saw you. You…are the one who completed my heart all those years ago." Celestia only smiled back at him.

"And you complete mine…" Then the two new lovers nuzzled each other affectionately as Celestia's pet phoenix Philomena flew around above them in a golden glow.


End file.
